


The Power of Suggestion

by h0ldthiscat



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, wifegate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0ldthiscat/pseuds/h0ldthiscat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s true what they say,” he drawls, stretching an arm out and pulling her into his chest, “it feels different when you’re married.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Suggestion

He kisses his way up the back of her still-quivering thigh and collapses on the pillow next to her. 

“Oh my god,” she says, her voice low. She laughs, eyes still closed. Remnants of this morning’s eyeliner are smeared along her top lid, making her look adorable and crazy, he thinks. 

“It’s true what they say,” he drawls, stretching an arm out and pulling her into his chest, “it feels different when you’re married.”

“That’s just the power of suggestion,” she tsks, dropping a messy kiss onto his solar plexus. 

“You don’t think that was better than our first time?” He runs a hand up and down her back, feeling her vertebrae below the surface of her smooth skin. 

“Mulder, every time has been better than our first time.” 

He sticks his plump lower lip out in a pout. “Come on, Scully.”

“I make it a point to not cry during intercourse,” she says flatly. 

“Come on, it wasn’t all bad.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“I’ll never forget what it felt like to see you for the first time.” He kisses the top of her head. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

She feels her cheeks getting hot. “Thank you.” She tilts her head to peck him on the lips. “You know, I always thought that the first time we slept together would be at your place.”

“Really? Why?”

She shrugs. “I don’t know. We were over there more. Your couch was more comfortable than mine.”

He props himself up on his elbows and she rolls to the side. “Scully, you thought I’d let our first time be on my couch?” 

“No, it was just better for fooling around than mine was.”

He traces the underside of her breast with his thumb. “Indeed.”

He rolls over on top of her suddenly, pinning her arms where they lie on either side of her head. His mouth comes to rest at the juncture of her neck and shoulder and she breathes in deeply, already feeling heat slicking between her legs. His lips move up her neck to her earlobe and she whimpers.

“We’re married,” he says like a secret. “You’re my wife.”

Scully gives a full-throated laugh and pushes her pelvis up against his. Her voice is strong and her eyes are wild and she demands, “Show me why you married me.”


End file.
